Do you think about me sometimes?
by anetdowney29
Summary: Natasha is thinking about her thoughts when is raining. And Bruce came to her in the morning. Brutasha.


**Hi! I am writing some fanfics on Wattpad but in my national language. I was thinking if I can translate my story into English because I translate some fanfics from English to Czech. So I just swipe it. That means I am NOT from United States or England so I am not good in English, so Im sorry for mistakes and bad gramar in this fic. But I hope you will like it. Enjoy!**

She was sitting on the sofa which stands next to windows and behind them was falling autumn drops. She was thinking if Thor have something to do with it. If yes she was glad that is raining, she loved rain. Natasha was watching how every drop ran down the window and crash into next one. Everytime when was raining, she fell into her thoughts and could ran off from real, bad world. Over legs she had blanket and in hands she was holding cup of tee. When she woke up she didn't try to get back to sleep because she knew that she will fail. That's why she always ended here. She didn't wanna stay in her bedroom, it was like the walls wanna squeeze her. In these situations she was thinking about lot of things. Like what she will buy for Lila, Coop and Nat for their birthdays. How she will spend rest of her life and where it happend that she ended with many mans in this base. She was glad that she had at least Wanda. Everytime she thought about so many questions, just the one question hit her always. Did he think about her? Does he ever think of her? Does he sometimes think of her as much as she does on him? How could she possibly have committed her feelings to get into her head. Is it at all possible for a man to feel the same thing that a woman feels?

Her head rest on the sofa and she listened to the rain which was for her like orchester.

 _''Nat. Natasha,''_ a foreign hand stroked her shoulder. Slowly she waked up. She opened her eyes and saw him how is he standing above her with worried look but with smile.

 _''I'm sorry, mostly I see you here when you are awake. I didn't want to you lie here when you can sleep in your bed,''_ he smiled at her and gestures toward her new 'bed'.

 _''Mostly I will not fall asleep here,''_ she answered him. She looked around her and noticed that it's not raining anymore and the sun is trying to get on the sky.

 _''I'm surprised you didn't poured it out,''_ he took her cup, which was between her legs, and put it on desk and get back to her.

 _''What time is it?''_ she asked.

 _''It will be 6am in ten minutes,''_ he looked at his watches.

 _''Don't you think it is unnecessary to go sleep, when most people are waking up at this time?''_

 _''We aren't 'most' people,''_ he answered.

 _''Touché...,''_ she smiled and gestured him to sit down next to her, ''Why are you always awake so early?'' He sat on the other end of sofa.

 _''I like calm. And in the mornigs calm is always here. I like to compare my thoughts with him,''_ he said with look at the city which was slowly starting to wake to life, _''It isn't any morning if I was here before you, you certainly must have a nicer room than this place,''_ he joked and looked out from the window. Natasha was staring at him and noticed that he had beautifule profile. Sun which was raising behind the horizon was starting to glare his cheeks and his chocolate curly hair. This man wont never stop coming into her mind. His name, his face, his acts, they will stay there.

 _''Do you ever think about me?''_ she asked him without realizing. Bruce turned to her and catch her look. She leaned to other end of the sofa and had her legs few centimeters from his belly. Bruce rested his arm on the backrest. Sun glare into her hair red locks and velvet face. Her eyes didn't escape any once.

 _''What?''_ he asked.

 _''You heard it. Do you think about me when I am thinking about you?''_

 _''Why are you ask- wait, you are thinking about me?''_ he caught his words. Natasha smiled at her thoughts.

 _''Sometimes I'm asking myself if isn't better to let the thoughts go away, if you don't know if you're ever showing up in the thoughts of that person above which you thinking,''_ she said and sat on her knees so she was near to his face.

He was exploring her face. He didn't answer her immediately. Natasha turned back to the city and regreted her question. He reached for her hand.

 _''Every second when I need the calm. Everytime when I need to compare my thoughts.''_ Natasha turned back to him and the corners of her smile rose. He smiled too.

 _''What are you thinking about now?''_ she asked.

 _''If what I need is the calm or person who is making me calm.''_

 _''Will you kiss me already?''_ she asked him. Bruce was looking at her face but mostly at her lips. He reached for her cheek and catch her lips between his. It was soft, slow and totally charming. The sun rose and the room was shining. Natasha put her hand behind his neck and didn't want this to end. When Bruce pulled away, she rested her head under his chin and closed her eyes. She perceived his perfume, his rough skin and his calm breathing. Bruce rested his chin into her hair and kissed her forehead. She pressed herself more close to him, her head more in his chest and her hands hugging his hips. He thrown blanket above them and strokes her back. The sun was warm and people were walking through the streets, the New York was again noisy and full of people, but Natasha was sleeping on Bruce in full peace. On her face was dancing satisfied smile. And Bruce after a long time get his deserved morning calm over which he had been thinking so long.

And yes. He was thinking on her.

 **-a.**


End file.
